


American Housewife

by Avalvm19



Category: American Housewife
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalvm19/pseuds/Avalvm19





	American Housewife

*Oliver wakes up remembering that he kissed his best friend Cooper Bradford last night.*

 “Mom what are you doing!” My mom usually greats me like this in the morning. I swear some days she’s crazy. “It’s time to go to school.” I remembered the night before I kissed my best friend Cooper. He quickly pulled away and said sorry, then proceeded to run away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               *flash back to last night*

“I had so much fun at the arcade tonight! I guess I never realized how good you are at air hockey.” Cooper was always so sweet, especially when he said that. I know that I’m absolute crap at air hockey, but he believed in me. I couldn’t help but smile and do a terrible job at hiding my blushing. We sat down on the bench, and watched the sunset. We just sat there and started talking about random stuff. I couldn’t help but notice how is brown eyes get all sparkly. We began getting closer and closer. Why, I wasn’t quite sure. I guess gravity pulled us together. We got so close that our knees and hands were rubbing against each other. Soon after that I looked him dead in the eyes, just studying every feature he had. His flawless skin, his silky hair, those beautiful brown eyes. I must of been looking for too long. He noticed and started asking why I was looking at him. He started ranting about something but I blocked it out and without thinking, I grabbed his face and started to kiss him. Gently but passionately. He obviously didn’t enjoy it. He very quickly pulled away, said he was sorry than ran away. *flash back ends*

It was now Monday. Ahh I have to see Cooper today. Any other day I would be more than happy to see him, but today is not that day. I got dressed and was thinking about how much I enjoyed the kiss. I liked it more than I liked Gina kissing me. Which was impossible because I’m straight. Or at least that’s what I told myself. I was terrified to see him. I just told myself to avoid any eye contact and conversation from him. (If he gives me any) I went threw my daily routine and before I knew it, it was time for ballet. The place that I can forget everything, so I did. The same thing was going on for the rest of the week and the week after that. I haven’t talked to Cooper. He hasn’t made the effort to talk to me either. Today I’m making the choice to talk to him and figure things out. The next at school went by in a blur. I didn’t remember much, the only thing I remembered was seeing some girl making out with Cooper. He saw me and looked the other way. I took that as a get-out-leave kinda signal. So I did. I could feel his eyes watching me from afar. Night time came, I was still thinking about if I was straight or not. After some deep thinking I came to the conclusion that I wasn’t. I didn’t know what I was, I just knew that I wasn’t straight. That night I laid in bed thinking about what I was going to tell my family. The already speculated that I’m gay. Now I’m thinking that I am. I mean I never really liked Gina. In a friend way, but not romantic. Then I thought about how I felt around Cooper. How he made me so happy and made me believe in myself. He makes me feel safe. How he makes me feel that I always had a second home or I was home when I was around him. To make me a better and not so rude person. The next morning I was exhausted. I begged my mom to let me stay home today, and thank the lord she did. Since now that I know that I’m not straight I had to decide how I’m going to come out to my family. I was thinking about coming out the old fashion way and just say that I’m gay (since that’s what I think I am) then I had a thought about going into a closet and telling them to look at what I was doing very carefully. Then I would begin playing I’m Coming Out by Diana Rose. I decided to go with that one. I waited till everyone was home and did exactly that. Afterwords my mom got five dollars from my dad. Taylor was jumping. Ana-cat was just smiling a very wide smile. I was happy that they were very supporting. Of course they had to ask me “what made you realize?” I made a gasping noise and said Cooper. They all started smiling and said “spill.” They could tell by my expression that whatever happened wasn’t very good. I began to explain what had happened. We all just sat there for a few minutes in silence before Taylor finally said “well go talk to the boy!” Another restless night thinking about what I’m going to say to Cooper. “Oh hey! Yeah remember when I kissed you? Yeah turns out that I’m gay! A gay who kissed a straight guy. So typical.” Like no! I decided to not overthink it, and just let the words flow when I see him. Surely the next day I saw him with that girl. Gotta admit, I was feeling jealous! I took a deep breath in and walked up to him. He still gave me a cold look. I asked him if we could talk then I looked at him and (assuming) his girlfriend interlocked hands and said “privately.” He just shook his head and we headed to the back of the school. There it was quit and no people around. I could tell that he felt weird around me. After a few seconds of silence I started to apologize. Now I was the one ranting about how bad and awful and totally not okay it was to kiss him. I could see a smile creeping up on his face. I started to look at that beautiful smile of his but he quickly hid it. I told him that It was okay if he didn’t want to be friends anymore, before he got the chance to answer, the same girl I saw interlocking her fingers with his started to scream his name and run up to us. I asked her how she knows about back here (since nobody else does) she simply said “he told me.” Then she began to introduce herself. Turns out her name is Hailey. She seemed nice. Good for him and to him. He quickly said “no.” At first I didn’t know what to. She didn’t ask him anything, that’s when I realized he answered my question. Hailey’s arm was around his shoulder. He soon removed it off and came closer to me. In those very moments I couldn’t move. I was frozen. The only thing I could do was think about how close he was. I thought that we couldn’t get any closer than the time when we were sitting and watching the sunset. God was I wrong. He was so close that our noses were touching and our lips were centimeters apart. The next words that I heard were “nothing will ever stop me from being friends with you Oliver Otto. Nothing will stop me from making us more than friends. Nothing will stop me from loving you.” While he was saying that, he was moving in closer and closer until he closed up the space and made it non-existent. Now not only could I see his smile I could feel it on my lips. “What the FUCK” Hailey looked and sounded furious. Cooper tried to explain everything to her, but she was so mad that she slapped him. All she said after that was “I’m not mad because you’re gay, but because you didn’t tell me and decided to date me anyways.” After she said those words she ran off. None of what she said or did mattered to me or Cooper. We just stood there heads touching and smiling.

*15 years later*  {Cooper and Oliver are at a party}

“Hello welcome to the party! Meet my ex-boyfriend Oliver.” Cooper stop saying that I’m your ex! “Sorry he likes to say that I’m his ex because we’re married.” Little note: Cooper and Oliver are now married and have two kids. One boy and one girl. Also they’re the richest family in town. They spend every single day with both of their children and constantly go on vacations, or go to their trailer in Sandusky Ohio. 


End file.
